Kai Tsuneki
Kai Tsuneki is a character featured in Front Mission: Dog Life & Dog Style. Biography Kai Tsuneki was standing on the mall, when he meets his commander to see the pictures who resembles Tsuneki's sister, Shin. He gives the ramen by grandma Tsuneki when he rides the ship towards the airport when he meets the commander again. As the aircraft takes off, Kai sees the photo resembles the Tsuneli family as the transport aircraft flies off, the puts on the uniform when the transport landing on the Huffman airfield, the Smile Dogs team discovers a new prototype wanzers named Loki. At the submarine, he gets briefing by commander when he meets Tamira Batchek on the submarine, he aboard the Loki wanzer and launch towards the sea and crashes on the aea rocks, he mentioned that the Tsuneki parents are on the hospital, they died by injuries that inflicted by the war, he sees his sister where wrath at the wanzers. Then, he is rescued by Tamira and and returns to the cargo ship, he is goes to the hallway room when Tamira and the commander explains that the Strike Eagles's transport aircraft arrives on the river. Suddenly... The explosion wreaks off the river as the Smile Dogs team escapes from the exploding ship, Shin dives from the transport and she attacks the Smile Dogs group during escape from the explosion. He encounters shin using diagram laser to destroys the wanzer, he uses weapon to damaged the cockpit's door as his sister sees that he mentions his sister has a Save the Queen wanzer, as the transport came out of the forest and fires the machine gun to shoot the Smile Dogs team as his sister leaves and back aboard the transport. Kai worries that the transport aircraft has flies away, he goes to the cavern as the tank wanzer appears uses the spikes, completely damaging his wanzer all parts as the Smile Dogs jumps down to the cavern. Kai uses machine gun to destroys the tank wanzer, due to the village, he sees the Queem of Madness deployed after the transport shot down and explodes. He fights the Queen of Madness wanzer and stabs the wanzer body, killing the Strike Eagles pilot, after killing her, he meets Tamira to stole the weapon from the truck as the truck droven off. He related the Tamira has become to his relationship due that the Tsuneki uses the helmet to operate the wanzers with her brain. He and his team moves off to the building of the Strike Eagles group, as Shin being inside the lab, the building begins to rumble as she suit up the pilot suit to aboard the Save the Queen Mk. II with smiles. Kai discovered his sister wear a helmet that connected the control on the brain, he fires the machine gun to destroy the wanzer as Shin smiles. On atop the building, his wanzer was badly damaged, as he bails out of his wanzer, he uses the handgun to shoot the Shin as the enemy. The USN army arrives shortly, Shin shoots the Kai's body, fatally injuring him, as the data collected the brain, Shin grabs her head as the brain begins to pulses. As the USN arrives, Shin takes off the pilot's helmet to sees the Kai is laying on the ground as the helicopter arrives, the cannon is fired destroying the Save the Queen, killing his sister in the process. At the last moment, he cries when his sister was killed, as the USN soldiers arrives, he dies from the blood loss within injuries inflicted by gunshot, he sees his sister on the past as the childhood.Category:Characters Category:DL&DS